


Can I get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhelpmehhhhhhhhhhhhhh

by mitsukoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chiakana is only in here for like one line and they dont even say anything im sorry to let yall down, confessions kinda, i have no idea what fluff means but im assuming its just gay shit so, im REALLY bad at writing dialogue theres not a lot of it im sorry, midori and mitsuru are poly in this, midori says fuck, tori falls at one point dw he is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukoga/pseuds/mitsukoga
Summary: Takes place at Depart Blue Skies Dream Travel story event with Fine (The airplane one), but it's different. bc uh. fanfic.Midori and Mitsuru are here. They're gay. Midori has a crush on Yuzuru and passes out. That's basically it. It's really bad sorry.





	Can I get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhelpmehhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> another njord inspired piece. its shitty. im so sorry . i re wrote so many parts of what this was supposed to be out of my own comfort and i think that made it suffer as a result and also my writing is atrocious idk how to write dialogue im not a good writer im so sorry for that yall dont expect anything good from me ill just let u down. yeah im just. really sorry i dont like this fic at all. also i personally ship midomitsu as qpps but i didnt know how to feel about them calling each others qps ik everyone is different and ppl that are in qp relationships may refer to each other as boyfriend/girlfriend/datefriend besides qps so i just. i made them poly bfs in here for simplicity sake. 
> 
> did i already apologize for htis being bad because its bad. sorry
> 
> also please fuck off forever if u ship/condone abuse/incest/pedophilia/sexualizing minors//any of that ugly shit and think it's acceptable im severely mentally ill and have experienced extreme trauma and am really incredibly sensitive to even coming across these people. please. do not read my fics. please do not like or bookmark them. no comments or anything please. none of that bc if i see your acc and thats on there i WILL have a really breakdown thanks!!!! ive nearly had to be hospitalized for my panic attacks+breakdowns so please even if you do find it in your heart to leave me be thank you

Midori sat down on the cold bleachers and adjusted his posture to see over the rows of people in front of him. Among the chatter stood out the loud voice of his fiery leader who sat in front of him, along with the rest of his unit. To his side was the shining grin of his boyfriend, Mitsuru. Their hands interlocking and Mitsuru’s warmth bringing Midori’s face to a slight blush. Midori lost himself gazing at the stage, his heart pounding at the thought of watching Fine, and namely Yuzuru, perform. He felt Mitsuru tug on his sleeve a couple of times, but was too fixated on daydreaming to recognize it. 

 

“Midori-chan!!” Mitsuru suddenly shouted grabbing Midori’s attention. “Are ya excited to see Yuzu-chan-senpai perform too?” Mitsuru said now softer and trying to hold back laughter at the sight of Midori’s face going completely red. 

 

“Mm, yeah…” Midori said in a muffled tone. Mitsuru couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s embarrassed pout, leaning in and kissing him gently on his cheek causing Midori’s grip to tighten on Mitsuru’s hand. They both sat silently until Mitsuru noticed Kanata move closer towards Chiaki and lean on his shoulder with Chiaki responding by patting him on his head and his bright blue antenna bouncing up and down afterwards. That’s when Mitsuru began to inch closer and closer towards Midori as unnoticeable as possible while chewing on his own lip nervously until he finally was pressed up against his side and turned his head to make eye contact with him to which made Midori’s smile brim exuberantly. Midori lifted his hand from Mitsuru’s and wrapped it around his torso holding him tightly to his body and leaning his own head down on Mitsuru. Abruptly the lights then dimmed and the crowd started to cheer causing Mitsuru to leap up excitedly, leaving Midori to have to catch himself to prevent himself from falling over. His tall frame quickly popping up and searching frantically to try and spot where Yuzuru might enter the stage. 

 

Eventually the performance was underway with the audience’s cheering peaking whenever Wataru or Tori would fly across the stage from their cables. Midori was focused the entire time looking only at Yuzuru and when he gestured towards Midori’s side of the audience he felt his heart leap out of his chest. Trying to hold back tears Midori kept cheering. Suddenly towards the end of the song while locked onto Yuzuru still, there was a loud snapping sound which even got the attention of Midori to look at Tori, who was now falling towards the ground while instantaneously a blur had leaped into the air. In slow motion Midori and the audience watched as Yuzuru ascended towards the falling Tori and caught him in his arms with the grace of a swan spreading its wings and parting a lake. As they landed they rolled together with Tori held closely in Yuzuru’s arms. Staff was already running towards them both who were seemingly okay. Midori felt a rush of adrenaline crawl up on him and he began to teeter. The sight of Yuzuru’s heroic flight was burned into his brain and he began to wobble, he felt Mitsuru grab his shoulders, but he was already falling backwards as his eyesight went blurry.

  
  
  


As Midori began to he heard a loud and sounding scared voice accompanied by a frantic looking silhouette “...dori-cha….!!! Midori-chan!!!!”

 

He was being shaken vigorously and he quickly recognized the frightened voice belonged to Mitsuru, who was sobbing through streams of tears. “Midori-chan!! You’re okay!!” he said with a voice crack. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, I’m sorry I just got really excited and-” Midori was cut off with Mitsuru embracing him and lifting his body while pressing his cheek to Midori’s chest. His cold tears stained Midori’s shirt. “I love you, Midori-chan. I’m sorry... I … was afraid a bad--you got hurt…” Mitsuru was struggling to speak, but his firm grip on Midori’s body didn’t loosen. Midori lifted his hand and began to rub Mitsuru’s head. 

 

Midori realized he wasn’t out for too long, Tori was down on the stage floor still being inspected by emergency staff, but looked to be okay. After Mitsuru had calmed down they both sat up and waited along with the rest of the audience for word on Tori’s condition. Eventually an announcement was made that confirmed all was okay and Fine took the stage once more, but this time with all of the members standing on stage. Midori was still fixated on watching Yuzuru the whole performance, but this time he held Mitsuru’s hand for comfort. He was still groggy from passing out, but still cheered along with the rest of the audience. 

 

As the crowd of people began to file out after it was over Midori felt a buzz from his pocket and took out his phone. As soon as he looked down at the screen he immediately began to break into a full sweat. 

 

“Midori-chan, is everything okay?” Mitsuru said tiredly, letting out a yawn while tugging on Midori’s sleeve. Midori’s unsteady hand bringing his phone screen to Mitsuru’s face. 

 

“‘Come-down-to….The??? Stage???...' Midori-chan, I don’t understand what this says at all, y’know? These words are way too big for me y’know!” Mitsuru said slightly frustrated with himself. 

 

“It’s...from Fushimi-senpai. He wants us both to meet him backstage and he’s... waiting for us… from down there…”  Midori spoke short of breath, directing Mitsuru’s eyes to Yuzuru who was standing near the backstage entrance waiting for them. 

 

“Midori-chan this is your big chance!! You’ve been friends for awhile now y’know!! You’re gonna capture his heart!!” Mitsuru said excitedly hopping up and down. 

 

“I don’t think...I can do it… I think…I’m gonna...” Midori hesitated before Mitsuru cut in again “You’ve gotta do it!! I know you can!! I’ll be there too! Everything will be peachykeen!! Mhhm!” Mitsuru went to grab onto Midori’s arm to tug him in Yuzuru’s direction, but as he reached out his hand missed the fingertips of Midori’s hand as he had already begun his now second descent towards the bottom of their seating row. 

 

Midori began to come to again hearing mumbling that he couldn’t quite make out, again, he saw a silhouette, and realized what had happened. He passed out again, and must’ve frightened Mitsuru. He reached up towards the silhouette leaning over him and embraced it. “I’m sorry! Please don’t cry! I’m sorry if I made you worry, I love you, but I’m okay! I promise I-” Midori’s plea halted as over the shoulder of the silhouette he saw Mitsuru with his hands to his mouth standing a few inches away. 

 

“T-Takamine-sama…?” Yuzuru’s voice was rattled and shaken, his face was completely flustered and it took him a moment to speak again. “I’m glad you’re okay! I saw you go down from the stage area and came running as fast as I could, but…” Yuzuru paused and chuckled. “I think you’ve mistaken me for Tenma-sama.” he looked at Midori’s now tomato colored face with a smile. Midori’s hands which were still holding onto Yuzuru’s arms, began to tremble immensely as he let go. 

  
“Fushimi-sen…..Yuzu….ru….kun...I...I!!!!! REALLY LIKE YOU A LOT YOU’RE A SUPER GOOD FRIEND AND I LOVE YOU AND I ALSO!!! REALLY!!!!!!!! REALLY LIKE YOUR FACE! A LOT! I WANT TO KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!” Midori shouted out of nervousness. “FUCK!” he screamed in horror and was raising his hands to his face about to cry, but Yuzuru’s hands had already grabbed hold of them and as he looked up Yuzuru’s lips were on his own. When they pulled away Midori looked behind Yuzuru at Mitsuru who had a wide grin on his face with two thumbs up and mouthing a “Good job” gleefully. 


End file.
